Luis drove his car for $8$ miles on each of the past $2$ days. How many miles did Luis drive his car altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Luis went driving. The product is $8\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}$ $8\text{ miles per day} \times 2\text{ days}= 16\text{ miles}$ Luis driven a total of $16$ miles.